<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Car Sex by ArtisticAnimeThot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540310">Car Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot'>ArtisticAnimeThot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Car Sex, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with tittles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Car Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Top Ennoshita</p><p>Bottom Tanaka</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>"Oh crap I left your gift in the car." Ennoshita said to Yamaguchi as he got up. "Tanaka come and get it with me?"</p><p>Tanaka grinned and nodded as he got up and walked out the restaurant behind Ennoshita hearing cheers from Nishinoya. He made sure to turn back around and give his bro a thumbs up.</p><p>When they finally made it to the car Ennoshita pulled Tanaka in for a kiss and they made out on the car for a while before Ennoshita opened the door and pushed Tanaka into the backseat. Ennoshita quickly crawled on top of Tanaka and shut the door before going back down to and kissing Tanaka some more.</p><p>Ennoshita quickly made his way down to Tanaka's neck sucking on the tanned skin as Tanaka quietly moaned underneath him.</p><p>Ennoshita's hand roamed down Tanaka's stomach causing Tanaka to shake under him. Ennoshita teased Tanaka's growing erection by rubbing his groin on top of Tanaka's as he watched him squirm underneath him.</p><p>"Tanaka wanna suck me off?" Ennoshita asked as he learned down onto Tanaka's chest. Tanaka eagerly nodded and bucked his hips as he let out a pitiful moan. Ennoshita snickered and propped himself up on the seat spreading his legs open.</p><p>Tanaka quickly crawled over to Ennoshita and took the base into his hands.</p><p>"No hands." Ennoshita said as he slapped Tanaka's hands off his cock. Tanaka nodded and slowly took the base into his mouth moaning onto it. Ennoshita let out a soft groan as he felt Tanaka swirled his tongue around his base as he took more into his mouth. Ennoshita pushed Tanaka's face down deeper onto his cock causing the male to gag. Ennoshita face fucked Tanaka for a few more minutes before cumming deep down his throat.</p><p>Tanaka quickly swallowed the warm substance before pulling off Ennoshita's cock.</p><p>"Bend over." Ennoshita ordered. Tanaka quickly complied bending over in front of Ennoshita as he bucked his hips.</p><p>Ennoshita licked his lips and pulled down Tanaka's pants and boxers before spitting onto his finger and inserting it into Tanaka's tight hole. Causing him to shake as he felt Ennoshita thrust his finger inside of him letting out low moans every time Ennoshita quickened the pace.</p><p>Ennoshita quickly added in another finger and started to scissor Tanaka's hole as he thrust inside. Tanaka grabbed onto the seat as he arched his back.</p><p>Ennoshita added in another finger and thrusted into Tanaka's hole for a few more minutes before pulling them out and replacing them with his cock.</p><p>Tanaka let out a muffled moan as he burried his face into the seat and arched his back up higher. Ennoshita grabbed onto Tanaka's face as he rolled his hips into Tanaka's hole causing him to moan even louder.</p><p>"It's funny how you thought you were gonna top me today." Ennoshita whispered into Tanaka's ear as he leaned down. Tanaka tried to reply with a snarky comment but that was instead replaced with a moan as Ennoshita rammed into his prostate.</p><p>"You were saying?" Ennoshita replied with a laugh. Tanaka kicked Ennotsita's leg earning a slap on the ass from him.</p><p>Tanaka moaned out even louder as his fiancé's thrusts became faster.</p><p>"Chikara I'm...I'm close." Hearing this Ennoshita started to jack Tanaka off.</p><p>"Cum for me Ryu.~" Ennoshota whispered into his fiancé's ear. And with that Tanaka came on the seat regretting it right after.</p><p>Ennoshita thrusted inside of him a few more times before cumming deep inside Tanaka's stretched hole as Tanaka moaned even louder.</p><p>"Can we go again?" Tanaka asked looking back at Ennoshita. Ennoshita shook his head.</p><p>"We need to go back to the group. I'll clean up you just rest." Ennoshita replied as he kissed Tanaka's cheek.</p><p>He quickly cleaned up and they walked back into dinning room with Yamaguchi's gift.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>